


Deep Down

by LiaSango



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaSango/pseuds/LiaSango
Summary: Having grown without knowing her parents, Moroha is famous for her carefree attitude. When asked about them, she shrugs it off as she didn't care. But what happens when she's all alone with her thoughts? [A little drabble I wrote for Inuvember 2020]
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55





	Deep Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Today I'm bringing you this little drabble of Moroha. I'm currently watching Yashahime and I'm enjoying it greatly and I fell in love with Moroha. So, when I saw one of the prompts for Inuvember 2020 was Moroha, the first thing I knew was that I wanted to dedicate a little drabble to her. This drabble doesn't have any Yashahime spoilers at all, actually, I started to write this before the first chapter of Yashahime came out, so I didn't include anything of the plot in here. Maybe, if you are reading this after Yashahime ended, there is a chance this has nothing to do with the actual story. But well, only time will tell. I hope you enjoy this drabble!

Deep Down

That night she wasn't able to sleep. Maybe it was the night of the New Moon that was getting closer and she could actually feel her powers weaken, maybe it was that lady in the market earlier today that said that her mere existence was impossible because there was no way a miko would ever fell in love with a demon, maybe it was as simple as the fact that she wasn't tired at all.

She fidgeted with her hakama's string, thinking of her father. Who was this hanyou that fell in love with a miko?

She had heard stories from far away places that talked about legends that got together and destroyed an evil named Naraku. They also destroyed the Shikon no Tama. Apparently, his father was a very powerful hanyou that wore a fire rat coat very similar to hers. Did her hakama belong to her father?

_She would never know._

She closed her eyes and thought of her mother. Every time she closed her eyes she could see a faint smile so calm and loving that she could actually feel it belonged to the woman who gave her life. Only a caring miko would fall for a demon, one that cared too much, one that loved too much.

She never knew what happened to her parents as she grew up alone. She lived in a world of one. She didn't have a family and she didn't have a place where she belonged; she wasn't a human and she wasn't a demon.

She remembered the nights where she wished that her father would come and rescue her, or her mother would destroy the demons that were taunting her, attacking her for being too weak, for being the lovechild of the unthinkable.

Moroha felt like she was completely alone in the world, and it killed her to feel that way, even though she wasn't going to say it aloud. She always acted like she didn't care about her family, like she was _doing fine_ and in no need of her parents. She would occasionally hear the name " _Kagome, the miko"_ or " _Inuyasha, the hanyou"_ and even though she would feel a lump in her throat, she would shrug it off. It didn't matter who those people were since she didn't know anything about them and _they weren't around_.

Apparently, she came from a very loving family, she was the consummation of the greatest love. Thinking of that alone hurt her so much and she couldn't stop as tears started to build up and she swallowed a sob.

She wanted to hate her parents for abandoning her when she was so young, but deep down she knew that if they weren't there with her, it could only mean one thing. It meant that they sacrificed everything for her to survive, that it was a battle that they lost in order for her to live. She wanted to hate them but Moroha knew, deep down, that _she could only miss them_.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. I wanted to explore a little about what goes or what could be going on inside Moroha's head. I love her so so much and I want to protect her at all costs. She's a beautiful precious feral child.
> 
> I hope you like it! See you in my next update! Bye!


End file.
